Qui m'aime me fuit
by Kiria01
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de Zazie Qui m'aime me fuit ... Descente aux enfers et renaissance de Chloé ... Chlex.


**Que j'aie de la peine  
Que je me traîne  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Me plaignent**

**  
**Elle avait joué et perdu. Elle avait pourtant été prévenue par chacun ses amis : S'approcher trop près de la famille Luthor ne pouvait que la conduire à la souffrance.

Elle avait joué et perdu, pensant qu'il était possible de vivre avec lui une belle histoire.

Elle avait joué et perdu. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait été qu'une distraction lors de son séjour à Ploucland, un moyen de passer agréablement le temps.

Elle avait joué et perdu. Elle s'était donné à lui sans réserve, s'offrant sans retenue à ses désirs, le laissant user de son corps, le laissant pénétrer son coeur et son âme.

Elle avait joué et perdu. Ils la dévisageaient tous avec cet air plein de compassion et de concupiscence qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il fallait qu'elle parte, loin de lui mais aussi loin d'eux, « ses amis », pour ne plus croiser leur regard et ne plus entendre ces mots plein de sollicitude, mielleux et sans intérêt.

**  
**

**Que je tombe en ruine  
Que je m'abîme  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Me tiennent**

**  
**Elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure dans ce bar sombre, avec comme seul interlocuteur le verre de Morito posé devant elle. Depuis son départ de Smallville, elle se noyait allègrement tous les soirs dans les affres d'un rhum cubain au parfum envoûtant.

Perdue au milieu de cette ville, perdue dans sa vie, elle brûlait chaque jour un peu plus la flamme de son existence, consciente de sa propre déchéance mais inexorablement attirée vers le fond. Elle avait bien sur tenté de l'oublier dans d'autres bras, mais c'était toujours son odeur qu'elle recherchait sur la peau de ces hommes de passage.

Alors qu'elle observait les feuilles de menthe noyées dans son verre, elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Encore une fois, il était venu, la retrouvant au moment où elle sentait venir le courage de mettre fin à tout ce désordre.

- Clark, laisse moi, s'il te plaît ...

- Chloé, tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela.

- Ecoutes, cher héros, soit gentil et retourne faire mumuse avec les gens qui peuvent encore être sauver.

- Tu ne vas pas te détruire pour lui quand même ?

Elle plongea son regard plein de colère dans l'azur des yeux de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. L'était il encore alors qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ? Elle était en miettes, hantée par sa faiblesse pour un homme auquel elle n'aurait jamais du accorder sa confiance, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du aimer.

- Chlo, tu es plus forte que cela ...

**  
**

**Que je me démène  
A rompre la chaîne  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Quand même**

**  
**Deux mois, quatre jours et sept heures qu'elle n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool ... un rien dans sa vie, et pourtant une éternité chaque fois qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle cette insoutenable douleur. Elle mettait alors en pratique les enseignements de sa thérapie pour pouvoir faire face au sentiment de vide qui la submergeait.

Deux mois, quatre jours et sept heures qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital à Miami. Elle avait frôlée la mort, mais cette dernière dans un ultime rebondissement l'avait rejeté ... comme lui avant.

Deux mois, quatre jours et sept heures qu'elle avait émergé de cette nuit sans rêve qu'avait été sa vie en Floride ... coma éthylique, arrêt cardiaque ... ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait aperçu derrière la vitre de sa chambre le regard rougi de son père et de sa cousine, celui plein de reproches de Clark.

Deux mois, quatre jours et sept heures qu'elle avait enfin décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, de repartir avec eux, sa famille, ses amis pour rentrer à Métropolis, tenter de se reconstruire, pour eux.

**  
**

**Que ça m'arrive  
Comme ça leur arrive  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Me suivent**

**  
**Une lueur au bout du tunnel, une peu de chaleur au fond de son âme : écrire.

Ecrire pour vivre, pour exister à nouveau, pour ressentir cette exaltation lorsqu'elle trouve un sujet, lorsqu'elle cherche des indices, lorsqu'elle perce un mystère.

Ecrire pour le Daily Planet, son rêve depuis des années, même de simples piges, le bruit d'une salle de rédaction, l'odeur du café flottant dans la pièce.

Ecrire et savoir qu'elle est encore vivante.

Elle venait de franchir le seuil du plus grand journal de Métropolis et se dirigeait résolument vers le bureau de Perry White. La main tremblante, elle frappa pourtant énergiquement à la porte, attendant l'invitation à rentrer.

- Mlle Sullivan, je présume ?

- Bonjour, M. White. Je vous remercie de m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

- Je vous connais de réputation, et j'ai lu avec attention les articles de La Torche qui accompagnaient votre curriculum vitae.

- Et ?...

- Je pense avoir une place pour vous dans ce journal. Quand pouvez vous commencer ?

Elle lui adressa un de ses irrésistibles mais si rares sourires.

- Tout de suite, je suis libre de tout engagement pour l'instant.

Ils sortent tous les deux dans la salle de rédaction, provoquant l'arrêt des discussions diffuses entre les journalistes.

- Je vous présente Chloé Sullivan qui nous rejoint au journal en qualité de nouvelle journaliste. Kent ! Je crois que vous vous connaissez, n'est ce pas ? Elle fera donc équipe avec vous.

Elle croisa le regard de Clark de l'autre côté de son bureau, un regard plein de tendresse, celui d'un ami.

**  
**

**Que je m'expose  
A vivre autre chose  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Sourient**

Elle avait recommencé à sourire : d'abord faiblement, un simple plissement des lèvres, qui s'était élargi au fil des jours. Puis un soir d'automne, elle avait perçu l'éclat de son rire, comme un cadeau à sa nouvelle existence. Lex lui avait dit un jour que le bonheur lui allait bien ... sans doute une des seules vérités qu'il avait eu le bon goût de lui asséner. Pourtant, elle savait que quelque chose manquait encore pour lui permettre d'être enfin pleinement elle même.

Un matin, alors qu'elle arrivait à la rédaction, elle avait senti un regard insistant sur elle, qui semblait la suivre à chacun de ses pas. D'abord agacée, elle avait dévisagé le malotru qui osait et avait été stupéfaite de découvrir une lueur trop longtemps oubliée au fond de ses yeux : le désir. Cette découverte avait été une révélation, celle du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes.

**  
**

**Que j'aie de l'avance  
Un peu de chance  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
M'envient**

Elle était devenue différente, consciente de ses capacités, consciente de ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Elle ne serait plus jamais une victime, désormais c'est elle qui aurait les cartes en main, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de réaliser ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle était devenue différente, et son aspect physique en témoignait. Plus sensuelle, plus provoquante, elle attirait inexorablement le regard des hommes lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Elle s'était mise à collectionner les amants, sans jamais véritablement s'attacher à l'un d'eux, jeu trop facile, histoire trop futile. Elle voulait tellement plus.

Elle était devenue différente et sa hargne journalistique s'en était trouvé accrue. Elle n'avait plus peur d'aller au delà des limites qu'elle s'était auparavant fixée. Et son acharnement portait enfin ses fruits puisqu'elle venait de recevoir la distinction suprême : journaliste de l'année. Elle arborait fièrement son trophée sous le regard envieux de ses collègues, celui ravi de son père et de ses amis.

**  
**

**Que j'aie de l'argent  
De temps en temps  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Se méfient**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait ri au nez. Elle savait bien que personne ne faisait cela à Lionel Luthor, pourtant elle ne s'était pas gêner. Ce dernier n'était pas sorti de ses gongs, sans doute surpris de cette attitude peu habituelle, et lui avait souri. Il voulait qu'elle travaille pour lui, il avait mis le prix pour cela.

Elle ne ressentait aucun remords de s'être alliée au diable lui même, il lui proposait une vie plus exaltante que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré et savait lui montrer qu'il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il la couvrait de ces petits cadeaux sans véritable raison, juste pour le plaisir. Elle lui avait dès le début fait comprendre que jamais au grand jamais elle ne coucherait avec lui, mais il ne semblait pas rechercher avec elle ce genre de relations.

Son entourage n'avait pas compris son choix, celui de s'allier à Satan en personne. Elle avait encore en tête les regards pleins de reproche de son père, ceux plein de mépris de Pete, ceux désolés de Clark. Elle ne pouvait leur expliquer pourquoi elle faisait cela, comment auraient ils pu comprendre qu'avec Lionel elle se sentait mise en valeur ?

**  
**

**Que je les aime  
Que je reste la même  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
M'oublient**

Elle n'avait jamais franchi pour lui les portes de l'illégalité ou aller outre ses principes. Il le savait et ne la mettait jamais dans des situations où elle aurait du faire ce choix. Elle savait son respect et ne pouvait que l'apprécier.

Elle ne retournait que rarement à Smallville, et lorsqu'elle rencontrait ses amis à Métropolis, ces derniers prenaient cet air gêné qui la faisait tant enragée. Leurs relations se distendaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que sa place dans LuthorCorp prenait de l'importance.

Il était loin maintenant le temps où ils se souciaient de son bien être à chaque instant, elle sortait de leur vie où chacun ne semblait plus vouloir lui laisser de place. Il fallait qu'elle les oublie, comme eux l'avaient peu à peu effacer de leur existence.

Elle se noyait de soirées mondaines, toujours plus belle, plus entourée, plus seule. Un soir, alors qu'elle se trouvait à un vernissage, observant un croûte infâme d'un pseudo peintre nouvelle vague, elle avait senti ce regard insistant sur sa nuque et sans se retourner, elle avait su que c'était lui.

- Lex ... comment vas tu ?

Il était toujours le même, superbement arrogant, terriblement séduisant, avec cette allure de prédateur face à une femme.

- Chloé, que fais tu là ?

- Je t'attendais ...

**  
**

**Que j'aie tout fait  
Pour gagner leur amour  
Et ceux qui m'aiment  
Me fuient**

**  
**Elle était en train d'enfiler ses bas, assise sur le bord du lit, lorsque sa voix se fit entendre

- Chlo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu le vois bien, je me rhabille et je rentre chez moi.

- Arrête Chlo, reviens près de moi ...

Elle tourna la tête vers les draps froissés et eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Ecoutes, Lex, la partie de jambes en l'air était sympa, je te rassures, tu es toujours très doué au lit ...

- Mais ?

- Nous n'allons pas tomber dans du sentimentalisme à l'eau de rose, pas nous deux.

- J'avais pensé que cette soirée serait peut être ...

- On ne reconstruit rien sur un champ de ruine ... sinon un mémorial.

Elle enfila rapidement sa robe, puis avant de franchir la porte, elle le regarda une dernière fois.

- Tu as fait très fort, Lex. Ce que ton père n'est jamais arrivé à faire de moi, tu y es parvenu parfaitement. Je serai désormais un bras droit idéal pour Lionel.

Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir et remit machinalement sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle savait désormais que son alliance avec le Diable était possible et qu'elle n'en éprouverait plus de remords : la part d'idéalisme de son âme était bien morte, emportée dans le tourbillon d'une passion dévastatrice.

**  
**

**Qui m'aime me fuit.**

**FIN **


End file.
